Chapter 425
|image = 425-3.JPG |Release Date = 26 September 2016 |Chapter = 425 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 424 |Next Chapter = Chapter 426}}Krano is surprised by the sudden change in the situation while Dorant realizes that Frankenstein was hiding his powers from the start. Frankenstein tells the werewolves that the thing he likes best when he fights with nobles and werewolves is that they always underestimate him due to his identity as a human. He explains that it is not surprising since the nobles and werewolves were the rulers of the world for ages with humans nowhere in the equation of power. He boldly declares that he would never lose in a one on one match thanks to the mentality of his opponents. He remarks that those who found something amiss in their fight with him have already gone to the afterlife. Frankenstein looks at the remaining three warriors and prompts them to leave the area since they are busy. He says that he can't stop all of them so he wouldn't mind them leaving Gorma as then he would be able to kill Gorma soon and catch up to them. Gorma is still suffering from pain but he insists on continuing to fight. Dorant stops him momentarily and tells Krano to fight with Gorma but the latter rejects the idea, stating that he only lost an arm because he let his guard down. Frankenstein supports Gorma's argument as well, saying that they should have confidence in their comrade and shouldn't hurt his self-esteem. This only angers Gorma further from the constant provocation. Krano expresses his discomfort and offers to fight alone. Frankenstein uses this to taunt the wounded werewolf further by saying that even his companions lack confidence in him. Gorma falls for the provocation once again. The fight restarts but Gorma soon starts getting distracted due to the pain from his injury. Frankenstein uses the momentary distraction to launch an energy blast on him while remarking that the stupid wolf hasn't learned from his mistakes. Frankenstein notices that even though he has gotten stronger due to Dark Spear, controlling it has gotten even harder. He decides to settle things soon as possible. Sadly for Frankenstein, another werewolf interferes. Krano tells Gorma to recover from his wounds and he would handle the human. Frankenstein taunts them for taking turns on a human. He questions if they have no shame, forsaking their pride as warriors in front of a human...a race they look down on. Krano says that Frankenstein is different so he is not ashamed and that he wouldn't repeat the same mistake as Gorma. The fight proceeds while Gorma grimaces from the pain. He realises that his regeneration ability has been slowed down. Meanwhile, Dorant wonders about their next course of action as he thinks that the other team of warriors would first find Muzaka. He believes that Krano would be able to defeat Frankenstein as he can control his emotions. He has confidence in Krano but something still seems amiss for him... The fight continues as Gorma looks on. Still not accepting what transpired, that he lost to a human, he decides to launch the finishing strike on Frankenstein himself. He decides to wait for an opportunity. As Frankenstein steps back from one of Krano's attacks, an opening is created and Gorma decides to finish things. He launches a powerful strike on Frankenstein. Before he can rejoice the victory... he hears the voice of the devil welcoming him. "Hello there~! I have been waiting for you." Soon Gorma finds himself impaled with the Dark Spear. The dim-witted werewolf realizes that the opening was a trap. Frankenstein had created the opening in order to draw out Gorma as he can't rest knowing that his opponent is recovering from his wounds. As the Dark Spear starts consuming Gorma, Frankenstein again asks the spectator warriors why they are idling since they were supposed to be busy.